


Feral Mama

by T3llurian



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3llurian/pseuds/T3llurian
Summary: Rogue Hunter mother fights off Vex on Venus
Relationships: Devrim Kay & Original Character(s)





	Feral Mama

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just an idea of how much Hunter_Daemonium and I wanted to write about Rogue Hunters in the Wilderness surviving outside of the City and Tower.  
> A Pack is a group of rogue hunters that have banded together to survive  
> Also please leave comments on what you thought

Tasha hummed as she cautiously made her way through the jungle.  
One hand resting on the handle of her gun, while the other supported the sling over her chest. Bright gray eyes watched her as the baby looked around, taking everything in. He let out a small, curious coo as he stretched one teeny hand out of his bundle of blankets. She paused smiling down at him as she gently stroked his cheek.  
“My light, my Uri.” Tasha cooed gently, as Uri grabbed her finger, kicking as he squirmed attempting to get comfortable. He looked at her as he gurgled, making small gargled baby noises as he recognized her voice.  
Uri kept babbling as his hand caught his attention. He stared at it as he opened and shut it, absolutely fascinated by it. Uri cooed as he showed his fist to Tasha making her grin.  
“I know such a small hand baby.” He smiled, babbling in response as he tried to fit it in his mouth. 

The peaceful moment was broken however, by the sound of a branch breaking; her head snapped up as she scanned the brush around her. Uri whimpered softly as he felt his mother’s anxiety.  
The jungle around them went silent as mechanical creaking and whirring filled the silence; as the noise got louder, Tasha could feel the ground shake with each thudding step of a Minotaur, causing her to swear. She backed up as she looked around trying to find somewhere to hide when the first Goblin appeared. Quickly dodging the first shot as she blinked up into a tree, firing a few retaliation shots at the Goblin, taking it down. Only to be knocked off the perch by a Harpie ramming into her side. Tasha landed on her feet, already running as she tried to stay calm in an attempt to keep Uri calm as he wailed from the sling.  
She was afraid to use Arc with him on her chest. She could hide behind the crumbling pillars and wait for the Vex to ‘potentially’ lose interest, or lead them into one of the gates… but even then that might not even work. Tasha couldn’t do what most Hunters would normally do, not with her little boy bundled next to her chest.  
Mechanical cries and battle laughs could be heard from the Goblins as the Harpies hummed loudly, looking for where she ran to. But the Minotaur had gone silent. That didn’t bode well. Uri was still crying, but his cries had turned into hiccuping whimpers- muffled by the fabric of the sling. Tasha laid a hand on Uri as she crouched behind a dense bush, millions of thoughts running through her mind, yet none seemed safe enough for her to be able to do while carrying Uri.

The idea of calling the Pack flitted in her mind, but that idea was scrapped as quickly as it came. She couldn’t put them at risk, they’d already done enough helping her throughout her pregnancy. A Harpie screamed as it found her position, tendrils flying out in an attempt to grab either one of them- to the Harpie, it didn’t matter. Tasha swore as she tried to duck around the tendrils, only for one to catch her cloak. She let a terrified scream, holding tighter onto Uri and curled herself the best she could to protect the now screaming child. Chopsticks materialized next to her, trying not to get shot at while attempting to get Tasha to focus...  
“Tasha your cloak!”  
“I can’t! It's stuck on my cuirass” She was trying not to panic as she tried to get the cloak loose. A sudden thought appeared in her mind, loosening the sling from around her chest, she looked at Chopsticks in their optic and gave a small smile.  
“Chops... I need you to take him.” Tasha offered her ghost a small sad smile as Uri kept wailing.  
“But Tasha… I can’t leave you.” She slipped the sling off and quickly worked it around his shell as the Harpie drew them closer.  
“Take him, get yourself to the ship and get to the Cabin. Someone will be there… if not, get to Devrim and tell him what to do. Only come back when he is safe.” Chopsticks nodded as he dematerialized, taking Uri with him, leaving her alone with the screeching of the Harpie.  
Once in their ship Chopsticks settled the sling into his nest. Uri was silent, he cried himself to sleep. Slowly the ship turned and left Venus behind.

As the EDZ came into view, Chopsticks gave out a call to any of the Home Channels but no-one answered. Chopsticks sighed and looped the sling back onto his shell, making sure that Uri was still asleep before transmitting themselves into the Church- causing Devrim to jump at the sudden noise as he whirled around, ready to attack. But stopped and stared at the quivering Ghost and silent child..  
“Please help, I… she made me leave her there.” Chop's voice broke as he shuddered and carefully settled the sling into his arms.  
“No one answered the Pack’s channel, so I came to you.” Devrim stood there, looking between both Ghost and child, before sighing and pulled Chopsticks closer- resting his head against his shell gently.  
“I never thought I would hold a child again. Not after what happened all those years ago.” He sat down on the worn-down sofa and started to rock Uri gently, as he made a small fuss from all the shifting. Devrim looked towards Chopsticks and smiled.  
“Go, I’ll get in touch with Echo. I know he doesn’t go anywhere without his comm. I’ll keep this one safe in the meantime. Find your Guardian, Ghost.”  
“I can’t leave him alone! She told me to watch him, you don’t understand! I can’t leave until he’s safe. Tasha needs your help, not mine!” Chops’ interjected as his voice cracked. Devrim looked at Chopsticks with a sad smile, the years shown on his face. Sighing, he stood up and walked around the landing of the Church- humming softly as Uri woke up and took in the new surroundings and new face. Whining, he began to cry again since he didn’t recognize Devrim. He just wanted his mama back, there were too many loud noises and flashing lights, and he was somewhere new with a stranger holding him.  
“Where are you going?! You can’t bring Uri back there!” Chopsticks blurted out anxiously.  
“I’m not leaving this platform, I promise. I need to get to the desk so I can get in touch with Echo.” As he held Uri with one arm, he pulled out a chair and sat down, rubbing Uri’s back as he started to fiddle with an old Elinski device.  
“Has Uri met the pack? Or are they unaware he exists?”  
“Why would she hide him from them? Of course, they know him.” Chopsticks snapped. Devrim looked at him with a glare that had Chopsticks glaring back as he hovered protectively over his shoulder.  
“I’m making sure. Otherwise, it would be a very awkward conversation with Echo. You may all be a Pack, but not everyone shares their secrets little one.” Devrim sighed, just as the device lit up and made a small chirping noise- catching Uri’s attention and getting him to quiet down a bit. He reached for the light with one small hand as it opened and closed, making curious noises at it.  
“Uri isn’t a secret, the Pack is his family.” Chopsticks deflated a little bit, as the memory of Tasha’s scared and calm face played in his memory.  
“What now? We wait?” Chops asked quietly. Devrim looked at him and gave a small nod, he leaned back and held the device a little bit closer for Uri to play with.  
“Yes, I’ve sent out a code asking for an immediate group up. And before you say anything, yes this is safe for him to play with.” Uri eagerly reached for the small device chirping back at it. He batted at it but quickly got bored and started playing with Devrim’s hand.  
All they could do now was wait for the Pack to come back.


End file.
